Dark Swan Reprise
by Nixy
Summary: An alternative start to season 5a with Emma as the Dark One. Hints of SQ and OQ in this one shot. As part of my one shot collections but wanted to post individually as well
A/N: Hi Oncers! Thanks so much for those who have reviewed my first instalment :) just wanted to respond to a question which was when I do upload a SQ chapter am I going to hate on Robin and the answer is absolutely not! I love Robin :) I am a multi shipper and whilst SQ is not a main fav of mine I can defiantly see where the vibes come from and I love Emma and Regina's relationship. I am a sucker for a prophesied love story which is why I love OQ so much but I support all ships.

Whilst we are on the subject of SQ and OQ this next chapter touches on both. This is something I wrote whilst waiting patiently for S5a to start. It's my take on Dark Swan so there are defiantly hints of SQ in this chapter as well as multiple others.

Also, my laptop is no more so I'm writing and uploading these chapters with my phone so please bare with me :)

Hope you like it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I am always up for taking prompts so if there is anything you guys wanna read about either leave it in a review or a message - mwah -

Dark Swan

"Regina?" Robin sat up groggily in the king size bed of Regina's bedroom, the cream silk sheets slipping off of his bare chest, exposing his skin to the night time chill. It wasn't the fact that Regina wasn't in the bed that had woken him, it was the sound of heavy footfalls thudding against the plush carpet of the hall way. Was she running? Why was she running in the house in the middle of the night?

He heard her yell a response at him, though her rushing about did not stop. His ears picked up the sound of her exasperated and fearful tone of voice and he was up and tugging on a shirt in an instant.

"Henry?!" He heard her voice call out again and a wave of anxiety washed over him. Henry was gone and it would not take a genius to figure out where the heroic teen had gotten to. Suddenly it was his name Regina was calling from down the stairs and he was running aswell to reach her. She was by the front door, pulling on a pair of flat heeled boots onto bare feet when he jumped the bottom two stairs, landing onto the polished wood floor. He wanted to instantly embrace her when he saw her beautifully dark eyes wide and glistening with fear but he knew she would not appreciate it at this exact moment. She's stood clad in her black silk night dress and a heavy jacket on her shoulders, bent over slightly to pull the black boot onto one foot. If this was any other situation Robin would be ripping that coat off of her and throwing her up against a wall and..

"Grab my phone and call Snow." She instructed, bending forward to pull on the other boot and Robin didn't need to be told twice. It was stupid to think Henry would just let things lie, he knew that and so did Regina which is why he figured she felt the need to check on the teenager in the middle of the night. If he had just found out his mother was the dark one he certainly would not be sleeping either.

"Henry will be going to summon Emma, tell Snow to get the dagger and meet me at Henry's old castle." Regina's voice sounded behind him followed by the click of the front door opening and he wanted to yell for her to wait for him, he didn't want her running about town alone in the middle of the night but that notion would also not be appreciated. Instead he grabbed the small device Regina has been educating him on, the ringing box he calls it and turns towards the front door which Regina has left open for him. She knows he won't stop her but she also knows he won't let her do this alone. Slamming his feet into his boots he doesn't think to grab a jacket as he's pulling the door shut and searching for Snow's number on the phone.

With his attention split between scrolling through Regina's contacts and looking up every so often to make sure he's not about to fall on his face he searched into the night for Regina but she was no where. Pressing the phone to his ear he cursed when the first attempt went to voice mail and then so did the second. She answered on the third ring and by this time he was half way to her loft, not actually knowing where Henry's castle was. She answered with a groggy mumble of the word hello and Robin had to rein his tone in when he started yelling what was going on. He left out an exasperated breath when she asked him to slow down and repeat himself. He couldn't possible slow down, Regina was quite possibly walking into a hostile situation with the darkest magic on the earth and she wanted him to slow down.

"Regina says get the dagger and meet her at Henry's castle." He calls again a little out of breath.

"What's going on?" She sounds more alert now and Robin wastes no time pouring his words down the receiver, Regina has gone to find Henry, she thinks he's at his castle, bring the dagger, you opted to care for it until we could think of a plan. There's shuffling down the receiver now, Snow urging David to get out of bed and get Hook quick, Henry needs them, Regina needs them, Emma needs them and before he knows it, he's pounding on the front door to their loft. The phone is still pressed to his ear when Snow opens the door, body wrapped in a thick dressing gown and worry set on her fair features. David is ducked down under the sink yelling that it's not there and suddenly Robin feels slightly sick. He doesn't need to be told what's missing, he knows and from the ragged gasp from Snow she knows too and suddenly Robin thinks Regina. Robin would wager that even as the dark one Emma would not harm Henry but Regina is a different matter entirely.

"Where is Henry's castle?" Robin asked, his voice slightly louder then he intended and he winces because baby Neal starts to fuss in the crib by the table.

"It's err... It's not there any more, Regina pulled it down." Snow began, she's panicking and turning towards David who is slamming the kitchen cabinets shut, cursing and baby Neal has started to cry now, obviously picking up on the atmosphere.

"It used to stand by the coast, about 15 miles from here." David is answering for her, coming up behind her and gripping her arms in an attempt to comfort his wife.

"15 miles..." Robin stammers, there is no way he's going to make it to Regina before something awful starts to happen, he knows in his gut something awful is going to happen.

"We will take the truck, get there in no time." David declares reaching round behind the door and pulling on his leather jacket. They all must look the picture, Robin thinks, all dressed in their finest pyjamas and ready for a fight. Robin is turning back towards the stairs, the pirate suddenly appearing and fully dressed. David is trying to console a distressed Mary Margaret who he has told to stay behind with the baby. The woman is refusing, saying that her daughter needs her and Regina need him Robin wants to shout, stop wasting time, he needs to get to where ever this castle used to stand. Several long moments pass before Snow finally agrees to stay behind and settle the new borns wailing, Robin almost at the point of pulling his hair out with impatience and David assures them as they are rushing down the stairs to his truck that they will get there in no time.

It's almost too dark to make out the small grassy hills that used to stand below the old playground. The sound of the gentle waves lapping at the sand yards behind almost drowned out by the wind. Regina appeared in a swirling cloud of purple smoke, the thin silk of her night dress doing nothing to protect her skin from the night chill.

"Henry!" She calls blindly into the darkness hoping that if he's here he hasn't done anything stupid and he will answer her. The quiet irks her and she takes a few cautious steps forward, scanning across the landscape when her eyes finally begin to adjust to the darkness. There are no street lights here, the sea a handful of feet away and the ground is unlevel, why was anyone surprised when she tore the safety hazard down?

"Henry?" She calls again, swallowing a lump of panic in her throat. There isn't anywhere else he would go. She knows her son and knows he would come here to summon Emma, hoping that the sentiment of this place, of the place he and Emma used to share together would be enough to awaken the dark ones sentimental side.

Her ears prick up at the sound of movement and her head snaps towards the sound, her eyes squinting into the darkness.

"Henry?" She calls quietly.

"He's not here right now, can I take a message?" The sultry, confident voice of Emma causes Regina to spin on her heels. Emma is so close, their noses are almost touching and Regina staggers back a few steps, blinking furiously, her eyes darting about in search for their son.

"Where's Henry?" Regina demands, protective motherly instinct taking over and suddenly she is prepared to murder the woman standing in front of her, good be damn, if Henry is hurt, she will pay.

"Hello to you too." Emma teased lightly, her dark painted lips kinked up into a half smile. Regina growled low in her throat, her hands balling into fists so tightly she could feel the bite of her nails into her palms.

"Emma..." Regina began, her tone warning and Emma threw her head back and laughed. Regina straightened, her brows lacing with confusion at Emma's behaviour. She seemed completely crazy, and it was only now that Regina took on how the darkness wore Emma. It was like a modern day Evil Queen had thrown up on her, her legs covered in snug black leather pants, her top covered in a leather jacket, her torso covered in a deep red top with a plunging neck line. Her long blond hair was wavy and wild and if this were under any other circumstance Regina would compliment Emma for looking good.

"Emma where is..."

"Oh come on Regina, you really think I would hurt my own son?" Her voice is serious then and anger is lacing itself into Regina's shoulders again.

"Our son." She correctly and Emma is smirking at her again.

"Of course." Emma corrects herself taking a few casual steps forward. It's only then that Regina notices that held firmly in Emma's left hand is the dagger and suddenly she feels her stomach drop out from under her.

"Emma please tell me where he is." Her voice has risen an octave and she tries desperately to swallow the lump that is forming in her throat. If Emma has hurt their son, she shows no signs of remorse or regret. A large gust of wind hits her then, the sides of her coat flapping wildly behind her and she's hunching her shoulders forward in an attempt to shield her partially dressed body from the cold.

"I do love it when you dress for the occasion." Emma's voice is quiet, Regina hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to her, the former saviours hands coming up to grip the collar of her coat and dragging down both sides of the open zipper. Regina holds her breath, feeling Emma's knuckles skim sensitive areas of her chest and stomach but stands dead still, wide eyes resting on her face, trying to work out what Emma's game is. Emma looks confident, almost cocky, her heavily painted eyes averted downward, raking over the shimmering black silk material covering her body.

"Hmmm someone's cold." Emma comments. "Either that or your excited to see me." She chuckled gripping the flaps of Regina's coat and pulling her forward forcefully. Regina hits Emma's body with a grunt, craning her neck back in an attempt to keep some distance between their faces so she can look at her without going cross eyed. The tip of the dagger pressing slightly into Reginald left side.

"You don't seem afraid." Emma whispers and Regina narrows her eyes.

"That's because I'm not." She says simply. It's true she's not afraid, something tells her that if Emma was going to hurt her she would have done it already. She doesn't try to hide the scrunch of her nose when Emma leans in. Regina turns her face away and leans back as far as she can and is Emma smelling her?

"What are you doing?" Regina asks calmly, coming to stand straight again when Emma moves back, her grip of Regina's coat still tight.

"I've always wondered what perfume this is." Emma says with a sigh and Regina raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What are you trying to do?" She growled suspiciously. This was getting ridiculous and she still had no idea where Henry was.

"Well I thought I was trying to pay you a compliment but I guess you're playing hard to get." Emma joked suddenly releasing Regina's coat and letting out a chuckle when the brunette stumbled back.

"That's enough Emma." Regina warned, irritation and anger gripping her body with full force.

"Oh you're no fun." Emma mocked and began to move. Regina tracked her with her eyes, not wanting to follow until she could work out what Emma's next move was going to be. "What happened to the old Regina?"

"The what?" The brunette asked shaking her head, trying to wrack her brain, searching anywhere for a plan which would mean that both of them got to walk away without injury but as Emma circled her, Regina felt like her earlier assumption of not getting hurt was a bit too presumptuous.

"You know, the Regina I met five years ago when I first came to town. She would be up for some fun."

"It's not fun you want it's a shrink, snap out of it Emma!"

Emma laughed, continuing to circle Regina like a cat on the prowl, her green eyes holding onto dark chocolate brown.

"This isn't you, you're the saviour, the good guy." Regina began and Emma scoffed.

"Arnt you bored of being good?" The blonde asked and Regina paused. "I spent so long judging you for being bad but now I see why." Regina frowns, struggling to make sense of anything coming out of Emma's mouth at this moment and then Emma is in front of her face again, their noses almost touching. She won't back down, has never backed down from anyone before.

"Bad is so good". Emma whispers, her breath washing over Regina's cheeks. Regina stands ram rod straight, not moving a muscle, feeling suddenly short having to bend her neck back to look up at the blonde. She silently wished she had heels on.

"Come on Regina.." Emma hums softly, a cold hand coming up and grazing the skin of Regina's cheek. "Play with me...I know you want to.."

The situation is all so bizarre that Regina barely registers Emma's lips on her face. Adrenaline pumping so hard through her body she struggles to feel anything until Emma's breath tickles her left ear and then she's twisting her face away, flat palms coming up to hit Emma in the chest and she would be lying if she said she hadn't put some magic behind it to gain some distance.

Still she refuses to move, wanting to show Emma that she is both unafraid and unimpressed by her behaviour but again she would be lying if she said the look contorting Emma's otherwise pretty features didn't unsettle her.

"You are playing hard to get... And here I thought you just rolled over and gave it up for Robin..." Emma's words are sharp, meant to insult and Regina lets them bounce off her, hoping that Emma doesn't notice the sudden bob of her throat as she swallows the pang of hurt she feels.

"Let's get to it Emma, what do you want?"

"I didn't want anything, Henry called me." She said simply and this time Regina can't hide the look of fear that hits her.

"If you have hurt one hair on his head I will kill you." Regina hisses and that smirk is back on Emma's face.

"Relax I haven't hurt him."

"Then where is he?"

"Taking a nap over there somewhere." Emma waved an arm dismissively behind herself and Regina's mouth gaped open.

"You used magic on our son?!"

"Oh nothing worse then you've done to him I'm sure!"

Regina takes a breath at that last comment, guilt hitting her hard at the memories of how she treated Henry all those years ago. It's something she will always hate herself for no matter how many times Henry tells her it's forgotten.

"That woman is not who I am anymore." Regina growls and Emma tells her in a sulky voice that she doesn't believe that to be entirely true. That she sees her now, in the threatening snarl of Regina's lips, in the almost invisible purple haze swirling around her clenched fists and in the dangerous glint in her dark eyes.

"I know she's still in there and she wants out." Emma purrs and Regina snorts deciding that's she's had enough of these games and moves her legs, stalking passed Emma and in the general direction of Henry.

"Oh no madam mayor I don't think so.." Emma begins, side stepping and suddenly she's in front of Regina and dangerously close once again.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Regina breathes dangerously and Emma raises an amused eyebrow.

"Or you don't." The blonde challenges and Regina scoffs and moves again, shouldering passed the other woman uncaring because somewhere in the darkness Henry is out cold. Before she's managed to take another step she is airborne, not registering that the wind has been knocked out of her until she hits the cold, damp grass with a cringe worthy thud, her back arching as pain laces through her.

Emma is on her in seconds, legs straddling her waist, her weight pressed down on Regina's hips making it impossible to move. She can't even focus on the blonde as she struggles to draw in breath, her legs kicking out uselessly behind Emma.

"Let me tell you something your majesty." Emma hisses leaning so far forward that her breath mingles with Regina's shortened gasps. "This is my game and you will play by my rules."

Regina struggles to regain composure, struggling not to go cross eyed at the closeness of Emma's face to hers.

"Bite me." She hisses through clenched teeth. Emma smiles at that, slender fingers coming to push away stray tresses of dark hair that had come to fall over Regina's face. Suddenly those fingers are grasping her chin and Emma is pressing her nose into Regina's cheek bone, her lips tickling her ear.

"With pleasure." She whispers and all Regina can do is gasp at the feel of Emma's lips on the skin behind her ear before its teeth scraping at her and sinking into and biting down onto her skin. She cries out in surprise, grabbing her wits about her enough to release a small burst of magic from her body and Emma is thrown back at the force of it. Regina staggers to her feet, feeling wet moisture on her neck and wonders if it's Emma's saliva or her own blood.

Emma is on her feet in seconds and running at her with speed so unbelievable Regina barely has time to blink before Emma is there in front of her, a slender hand wrapped around her throat and she's being lifted into the air, feet dangling inches above the ground.

Emma smirks at the site of Regina's mouth hanging open in an attempt to draw in oxygen and she squeezes a tiny bit harder.

"Just let her out Regina, indulge me. I can feel your heart rate when I'm close, you like it." She ignores Regina's face turning an ugly shade of red, the older woman's hands coming up, clawing against her vice like grip.

"STOP!" Henry's voice rings out through the air and Emma does, immediately loosening her grip and dropping her hand, Regina crumpling to the floor at her feet. "Don't move." Henry commands and as he steps into view Emma can see that he has the dagger gripped in a shaking hand. She must have dropped it without even realising it.

Regina is gasping at Emma's feet, drawing in deep ragged breaths and coughing and rolling onto all fours, forehead pressed into the cool grass.

"Mom are you ok?" Henry's voice sounds suddenly very small and Regina wants to tell him she's fine but she can't get the words out.

"Regina!" Emma whips around to the sound of Robin Hoods voice. He is sprinting up towards them closely followed by her father and lover and the former saviour rolls her eyes.

"Looks like the party is over." She mumbles, watching as Robin drops to his knees and skids on the wet grass to Regina's side at her feet.

"Step back." Henry commands holding the dagger higher and as if Emma's feet have a mind of their own, she is taking a step back and watching as Robin pulls Regina up and onto her feet.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Henry asked taking a step toward her and Emma's face softens then because love still has its grip over her heart and Henry has more pull on her then the dagger she thinks.

Before he can come any closer Emma disappears into cloud of black smoke.

Henry stands there for a moment looking out at where his mother had been standing before throwing the dagger to the floor and dashing back to his other mother.

Robin has hold of his adoptive mother, his hands gripping her shoulders and then moving up onto her face, his eyes scanning over her face, his fingers pushing hair back behind her ear.

"You're bleeding." He begins and Regina waves it off dismissively but does not protest when he pulls her to him, his large arms enveloping her and she sighs, burying her nose into the crook of his neck before she spies Henry.

She pulls back from Robin, reaching out to her son who runs into her, smashing his face into her shoulder, his arms gripping tightly around her back and he's trembling. Regina presses her face into the top of his head telling him it's ok when he starts apologising over and over again. His shoulders start to shake and Regina can feel her own tears welling up in her eyes. She pulls away from him then, bending slightly to meet his eyes and holds his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." He sobs and Regina shushes him because she's not mad.

"I'm just glad that you're safe." She said soothingly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"But my mom.."

"Henry listen to me... We will get Emma back." Regina states and the determination in her voice shocks even herself but it's ok because Henry is nodding and leaning in for another hug and how can she deny her son that. Her gaze falls to Robin who is stood beside David and Hook watching them, his expression heavy with concern and she will reassure him too but right now its about the trembling 13 year old boy in her arms.

"Henry you must promise me that the next time you want to do something like this you will tell us." Regina begins, her tone might. Henry is nodding furiously into her shoulder, his grip not loosening on her at all.

"We're a family Henry." David adds and Henry looks up, watery smile on his young face. "We will do it together.


End file.
